Under The Boardwalk
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: “See, Liv, now you must pay,” he growled deeply, and the meaning of his words dawned on her as he broke into a dead run for the salty waves. “No, Elliot! You wouldn’t dare!” she screeched, but a few seconds later, she felt the water engulf her.


Okay, as I told Kelly, I've been writing really depressing and dark stories lately, so I decided we needed a little fluff break before I get back to the macabre and torture. Sound good, ducklings? This song is Under The Boardwalk, by Bruce Willis. Please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. I'm running out of cute and witty ways to stress that depressing point. Hah...

This story is for Kelly and Rach, two of my little ducklings. Ya'll are great. Keep it up!

Olivia laughed as they raced across the gritty sand, the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. "Come on, Stabler!" she shouted to her partner, who was ten feet behind her.

He mumbled something about revenge, but she just laughed maniacally again and ran faster. Suddenly she felt him grab her from behind and heave her into his arms, and she shrieked and playfully pummeled his back as he tossed her over his shoulder.

"See, Liv, now you must pay," he growled deeply, and the meaning of his words dawned on her as he broke into a dead run for the salty waves.

"No, Elliot! You wouldn't dare!" she screeched, but a few seconds later, she felt the water engulf her as they dove in headfirst into the crashing waves.

_Oh when the sun beats down _

_And burns the tar up on the roof _

_And your shoes get so hot _

_You wish your tired feet were fireproof _

_Under the boardwalk, down by the sea _

_On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be_

_Under the boardwalk, out of the sun _

_Under the boardwalk, we'll be having some fun _

_Under the boardwalk, people walking above _

_Under the boardwalk, we'll be falling in love _

_Under the boardwalk, boardwalk_

Breaking the surface of the warm water, Olivia gasped and wiped the salty water from her eyes, then looked around for her partner. He surfaced a few minutes later, laughing as he shook the water from his face.

She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look angry, but he shot her a heart melting grin and said, "It sucks when you're trying to be mad, and someone makes you laugh, doesn't it?"

"Shut up," she muttered, pulling him into her arms. He dipped his head down and firmly kissed her, grasping her hips possessively and pulling her close to him.

Her arms slipped around his neck, and she broke the kiss and brushed her lips against his ear, whispering, "So, Stabler, where's my surprise?" He let out a sensuous chuckle that sent shivers up and down her spin, then took her hand and said, "It's over there."

Looking at him curiously, she followed him as he led her out of the water and back onto the beach. "Close your eyes, Liv," he whispered against her neck, and she closed them obediently, smiling as he led her across the beach, then pulled her down onto what she felt was a blanket. "Okay, open them."

She opened her eyes, and she gasped softly at the scene in front of her. A picnic basket occupied the edge of the blanket, and in front of her sat two lit candles, a bottle of champagne, and a bucket of strawberries. Soft music was playing faintly, and Olivia was overwhelmed with love for her partner. "Oh, El," she whispered, kissing him softly.

"Happy birthday, Liv," he murmured, pulling her tight against his chest and kissing her hair. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, craning her neck to kiss his lips passionately.

_Now from the sand you hear _

_The happy sounds of a carousel _

_You can almost taste _

_The hotdogs and French fries they sell _

_Under the boardwalk, down by the sea _

_On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be_

An hour later, as the sun set, Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the blanket and feeding each other strawberries. As Elliot fed her the last strawberry, she sighed in blissful contentment, then laid her head down on his broad chest. "This is the best birthday I've ever had," she whispered, running her hand along his side. "Thank you, Elliot."

"I'm not finished yet, Liv," he murmured, and she looked up at him with one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Elliot, you've done so much for me today. What on earth-" He silenced her with a long kiss, running his big hands up and down her sides. When they separated for air, he pulled her down into his arms, shifting so they were both laying on their sides and facing each other.

He looked up and realized that the sun had fallen, and he glanced nervously at his watch. It was almost time. The most important question he would ever ask was about to be answered, and he grinned.

"El? What is it?"

He inhaled deeply and said, "Olivia, I love you so much. After everything we've been through, I think- no, I know that I couldn't make it one day without you. So I have something very important I want to ask you." He glanced at his watch again and saw that it was eight o'clock. He touched her cheek, then pointed upward at the starry sky, and Olivia followed his hand and gasped.

In the sky, written across the stars, were the words, Liv, will you marry me? El. When she looked at her partner again, he was holding a small velvet box that contained the most beautiful, princess cut diamond engagement ring Olivia had ever seen. "Oh, El," she choked out, her eyes filled with tears. "Of course I'll marry you!"

He let out a laugh and jumped to his feet, then pulled Olivia to her feet and snatched her up in his arms, spinning in a circle while shouting, "She said yes! She said yes!"

Suddenly she saw Cragen, Munch, Fin, and Alex run out of Elliot's beach house, cheering and clapping wildly.

_Under the boardwalk, out of the sun _

_Under the boardwalk, we'll be having some fun _

_Under the boardwalk, people walking above _

_Under the boardwalk, we'll be falling in love _

_Under the boardwalk, boardwalk_

"It's about time!" Munch and Fin shouted unanimously, and Olivia laughed and buried her face in Elliot's shoulder.

Suddenly he released her and fell to one knee in front of her, and Olivia let out a teary laugh as he took her left hand and carefully slid the ring onto her slender finger. Once the ring was on her finger, Olivia pulled Elliot to his feet and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him tenderly. The kiss continued, and Alex grabbed the men and pushed them back to the beach house, saying, "Come on, guys. He finally did it. Let's give them a little privacy."

The men reluctantly obeyed the A.D.A., except for Munch, who leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her lips, then ran off. For a moment, Alex just stood there with her fingers to her lips. Then she laughed and followed the men back to the beach house.

"I love you, Elliot Stabler," Olivia whispered as the need for air forced their lips apart. He smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her chocolate brown eyes, then kissed her again.

"And I love you too, Olivia Benson," Elliot murmured, and for the rest of the night, they danced to the radio, wrapped in each other's loving embrace.

_Under the boardwalk, down by the sea _

_On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be_

_Under the boardwalk, out of the sun _

_Under the boardwalk, we'll be having some fun _

_Under the boardwalk, people walking above _

_Under the boardwalk, we'll be falling in love _

_Under the boardwalk, boardwalk_

The End

A/N: See, I warned ya'll... I dunno why I'm saying that cause half of ya'll are in diabetic comas and the rest of you are on your way to the dentist about those danged cavaties... But please remember to review!


End file.
